


其实是日间肥皂剧 / In Which We're a Daytime Soap Opera

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“什么叫做有什么问题吗？问题就在于他太诱人了。我想——我的神啊，Roy，我简直想舔他。这样是不是太奇怪了？我觉得他尝起来一定像高清电影，像<a href="http://baike.baidu.com/view/7921919.htm">Aaron Tveit</a>、<a href="http://baike.baidu.com/view/7101316.htm">Dylan O'Brien</a>，像十九世纪的爱情小说。这样说奇怪吗？”Jason整个人充满了<strong>卧槽他为什么那么帅，帅得我的内心此刻波涛汹涌</strong>，距离爆炸真心只差五秒钟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	其实是日间肥皂剧 / In Which We're a Daytime Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info).

 

**TIPs:**

某个脑残粉所引用和提及的书籍与演员，已在文内相关位置插入百科链接，不再详细译注。Jensen Ackles的梗不解释。

 

**~*~**

鉴于只是一门普通的通识教育课，Jason最初对这门英语文学课的课堂学习与讨论的质量并不抱有太大期望。

然而他没想到——

这门课简直不可思议。

他班里有个学生，课堂参与度远远超过了最低要求。Jason简直想顺着Wi-Fi信号爬过去，用脸蹭蹭那个人， **愿神保佑你的脑子** 。因为，哇哦。

各种原因。

因此，在学期中途，Jason有点儿想通过大学论坛系统给对方发条私信，但又担心自己像个变态。

所以Jason询问Roy的意见。因为在他的智囊团中，Roy差不多算是最好的那一个，这么想起来真是太悲催了。

（Jason需要寻找些益友。）

~*~

“不，老兄，这家伙棒极了。你看——比方说，呃，看看这封邮件。”Jason拍了拍显示屏。“Roy，他回复我的是这么一篇优美的论述。就好像——我觉得我们会由此步入严肃的伦理道德讨论的殿堂。我还非常确定他在晦涩地隐射 **Spock** **和Kirk** 。我觉得我有点坠入爱河了。你是不是觉得我疯了？我想我有点想和他做朋友。你觉得我会不会太莽撞了？是不是太猴急了？我不希望让他感觉我很吓人。Roy，你觉得我吓人吗？”

“只有在你企图对我一拳锁喉的时候。”

“你要是不认真回答我，我就会让你知道什么是一拳锁喉。”

“好吧，听着，兄弟，我觉得他肯定对你有意思。”

“你又不知道，他可能只是出于礼貌。”Jason把邮件全文复制粘贴到文档里，保存在一个标签为“元数据”的文件夹下。

“Jason。你他妹的半个学期都在论坛里挑战他的观点，实际是在和他打情骂俏。而在这漫长的半个学期里，他也一直回应你。他是在 **纵容你** 好吗。那种程度绝对不只是出于礼貌，兄弟， **远远超出** 礼貌的范畴了。你妹的快发消息给他。而且，我觉得听描述他有点像小受【注1】。”

“卧槽你能不能闭嘴，你不能这么随便给人 **贴标签** 。老天，Roy。”

“ **听着** ，Jason。”Roy拿着遥控器，把Jason的付费频道翻了个遍。这个揩油的蝗虫。“他对你绝对有意思，好吧。这么说，你是独一无二的体验，很难不喜欢你。”

“你那是 **什么意思** ？”

“意思是我认识的人当中只有你会选修本州内可选的 **所有** 女性学课程——”

“嘿！女性学很重要好吗。 **女性被迫陷入恶意和压迫的循环——** ”

Roy提高嗓门，把电视的音量调高——

“——我认识的人当中也只有你说话的常态就是一把事后慵懒嗓。”

Jason会日后再抗议后半句，但现在——

“ **他要是根本不喜欢男性怎么办？** ”Jason指着电脑大声说。“Roy，他要是直的怎么办，要是无性恋怎么办，要是根本不喜欢人类怎么办？”

“兄弟。”Roy挑起眉毛说。“他面对的可是 **你** 好吗。”

“这是什么意思？”Jason在电脑椅里转过身，瞪着Roy问。

“在我遇到你以前，我还以为 **自己** 是直的。”Roy耸耸肩。

Jason有很多话可以说，可以回答，但他脱口而出的却是——

“请告诉我，你现在和我大哥还有Kori 3P不是因为我。”

Roy没回答他，开始滔滔不绝——“Jason，你有没有对着镜子看看自己？我是说，好好看看？兄弟，我对天发誓，你的 **大腿** ，是所有人遇到你之后立刻陷入性取向危机的罪魁祸首。你的下颚线条也丝毫没帮上忙，只会激发‘舔舔舔’的冲动。你说话总是一把 **事后慵懒嗓** 。Jason，谁会像你一样啊，谁会说话 **总是** 仿佛刚刚滚完床单啊？更别提你那种卧室保留眼神了。”

卧室保留眼神？ **搞毛啊** ——“就当我没问。呃啊。我的 **脑子** 。老天，我不需要知道那些——”

“兄弟，我是真心想帮你——”

“ **不要！不。不。不。不。** 没门！我什么都不想听！”

 

~*~

 

Jason不得不回家过节，因为如果他不回家，Bruce就会生气，就会跑到他学校来，就会惹出一番大动静。Jason可不想见到那种结果。

认真的。

如果教授们知道这地方运营有一半资金都是在烧你爸的钱，那么匿名低调和公正评分都见鬼去了。

所以Jason在打包带回庄园的东西时，他考虑要不要给Tim发条消息。

因为——好吧。学期已经基本结束了，Jason在假期里才不会查看自己的学校邮箱呢。天啊，Jason很有可能会避开与“学校”二字沾边的一切。

在把所有脏衣服装在洗衣篮里丢进汽车后座，和检查冰箱里哪些东西会在假期坏掉的间隙，Jason发出一封邮件——

> **收件人：** Tim Drake <tjdrake84@gotham.edu>
> 
> **发件人：** Jason Todd <jtodd@gotham.edu>
> 
> 嘿，我要回家过节了。我在家可不怎么查看学校邮箱什么的。给我发短信吧？

半个小时后——

这半个小时充满恐慌和 **卧槽，我一定像个变态。老天，我这简直是《课后安全特别讲座》的标准素材。我的神啊，我上了《课后安全特别讲座》。我了个大草，我的神啊，老天在上，怎么会变成这样。**

半个小时后，Jason收到一个未知号码发来的短信。

 _你好，Jayce_ _。我是Tim_ _。你家不在本州吗？_

Jason有两个念头。

第一，哦，感谢 **上帝** 。

第二， **我真的是《课后安全特别讲座》。**

Jason回复短信： _不是，我爸管太宽。回头聊，要开车。_

他刚刚发动汽车，就收到一条短信—— _安全驾驶，一路顺风！_ Jason想：

卧槽。

他一定是 **出于礼貌** 。

 

~*~

 

这是他回家的第一晚，第一天总是有些不适应。感觉有点奇怪，首先是——

铺天盖地的奢侈华丽。其次，他习惯了独立自主的生活，尤其是在他搬出大宅，开始上大学，找到工作之后。回到Bruce的房子里感觉很奇怪。他无需自己做饭，无需去邮箱取信件或者自己洗衣服，橱柜物品有自成一套的归类存放系统。类似的种种都需重新适应。

第三，他还必须 **再次** 适应同其他五个人同住一个屋檐下。

（第四是床垫。 **耶稣•基督啊，家里这床垫** 。）

回家的第一晚，晚餐时间——

“你想好这学期要修什么课程了吗？”

“天啊，B。我今天早晨才刚刚考完最后一门期末考试，你就开始用下学期折磨我了？”

“爸爸只是想说，他担心你会再选一门女性学的课程。”

“嘿！女性学很重要的好吗，混蛋！ **女性被迫陷入** ——”

“恶意和压迫的循环，我们知道，我们都知道。总而言之还有更重要的事情。Roy说你有喜欢的人了。”Jason简直想抓起一块烤土豆丢到Dick脸上。

“我后悔曾经允许Roy和你滚床单。”

Bruce只是饱受折磨地一声长叹。干得好，老爸，感谢你把桌边闲聊控制得如此兄友弟恭、彬彬有礼。

Damian一脸万分嫌弃的表情，而Cass——好吧，Cass的航班还有几个小时才会降落（她总是搭红眼航班），所以此刻她没在这里让Dick闭嘴。

“我没有喜欢的人。”

“Roy说你有喜欢的人了。这个人是你在网上认识的。”

Bruce板起脸：“ **Jason** 。”

“是在我的英语网课上认识的。拜托闭嘴好吗？和他聊天很有趣。”

Dick向前探身：“那么你们经常聊天？”

“是啊，聊，呃，各种话题。”

“什么话题？他可爱吗？”

“我不知道，我们没见过面。”他的学生档案里也没有照片。天啊，这么说出来感觉就像《课后安全特别讲座》。Jason真的成了《课后安全特别讲座》的素材。

他的整个人生都指向这样的结局。

“我们需要谈一谈吗？”Bruce慢慢地说，同样缓慢地放下手里的餐具。“Jason，我很 **担心** 。”

“不用。”Jason用叉子指着Bruce。“不要。你不需要跟我谈谈 **来自陌生人的危险** ，不需要谈谈 **意图不纯洁的触摸** ，也不需要谈谈 **小心白色面包车** 。不要，就是 **不要** 。天啊。”【注2】Jason简直不敢相信自己说了这些，他的人生变成这样一出老套的日间肥皂剧——“他只是个朋友。”

Dick一脸仿佛谁刚刚递给他一个新生儿的表情——“你交到 **朋友** 了。”

“嘿！我有很多朋友好吗！”

Damian用鼻子表示不屑：“比如。”

“Roy是我的朋友。”

“Roy最初是你希望买凶暗杀掉的室友。”

“是，但 **现在** 他是我的朋友。”

“不，他是和我滚床单而你因此不得不接受现实的那个家伙。”

“好吧，好吧——Kori。Kori是我的朋友。”

“Kori是我 **女朋友** 。”

卧了个 **槽** 。

“Donna。”

“Donna最先是我的朋友。”

“你真的要这样对我？”Jason咬牙切齿地说。“真的假的？而且，我很确定他只是出于礼貌。”

Damian和Dick担忧地对视一眼，然后Damian也放下手里的叉子。“这一次就像那时候——Jason，这一次是不是就像你爱上[Darcy先生](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%81%94%E8%A5%BF%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F)那次？”

“我没有爱上Darcy先生。”

“你曾经爱上过Darcy先生。”Bruce说。“对于我们两个人而言，那都是一段不堪回首的时光。”

“无论如何。”Jason说，现在他后悔回家了。“他不是小说里的人物，而且我们没在约会。”

“但你这么 **希望** 。”

“我都不知道他长什么样子！我们能不能跳过这个话题？”

仿佛收到信号一般，Jason的手机欢快地宣布新短信到来——Dick眼睛立刻亮了——

“是他，对不对？ **就是他！** **Damian** **，抢过来！** ”

Jason这时已经从椅子里跳起来，Damian扑过来的时候他已经要夺门而出，结果两个人都摔倒在地上。两秒钟后Dick飞扑压在最上方，混战成拳打脚踢的一团。Bruce叹了口气。

 

~*~

 

Jason正在选下学期的课——他在军事史和一门没选过的莎士比亚研究之间纠结，这时他突然想起来还缺一门艺术类的课。

真见鬼。他查看可选的在线课程，发现了一门戏剧网课——

好吧，这是三门可选课程中最不糟心的了，而且——

也许？

Jason还没想清楚就脑袋一热掏出手机噼里啪啦打完字把短信发了出去——

_要不要选戏剧的网课？_

两分钟后Tim回复了短信——

_好啊。_

后来Jason和Cass一起打[Portal](http://baike.baidu.com/view/209420.htm)的时候，她 **眼神诡异** 不停地打量他。就好像她 **知道** Jason为什么笑得合不拢嘴。

 

~*~

 

Jason正在为Dinah制作花束——我了个去，Dinah **明明知道** Jason对插花设计这种事一窍不通，她肯定会强迫他重做一遍。这时Kori悠然地走进来。

“努力工作呢？”她问，靠在柜台上看着Jason艰苦卓绝地挑选康乃馨，终于不忍心地把他的手打开，接管了灾难现场。

Jason应聘这份工作的时候，他本以为自己只要出卖劳动力。比如搬运重物，给植物移盆之类的活。他没想过会是：“嘿，Jason，去帮忙制作一捧花束，要准确地传达 **我爱你可与此同时你总是让我忍不住想掐死你，但你对我依然非常重要，所以送你一堆死掉的植物，收好不谢** 。”

“差不多。”Jason瞪着眼前的花说。“有事吗？”

“一只小鸟儿——”

“Dick是个大混蛋我讨厌他。”

“——告诉我你有喜欢的人了。”她皱着眉头说。“我很担心你。你安全吗？你信任他吗？他对你好吗？”

Jason摆出无语脸。

“天啊，Kori。我们又没有在 **约会** 什么的。我只是和他聊天，一起上 **在线** 通识教育课程而已。”

“他是你人生中又一个Darcy先生吗，Jason？”

“ **我们可不可以不要提起那个？** ”

“我只是 **担心** 你。”

“谢谢，但没什么好担心的。”

她叹了口气，抽出一只康乃馨甩了Jason一脸。“那是你自己以为。”

 

~*~

 

“你知道那个谁是做什么的吗？他长什么样？他是什么专业的？你查看过他的汤不热吗？兄弟，还有他的Instagram呢？”

“你不是有你自己的家吗？你明明跟Dinah一起住，到底为什么总是赖在我这里？”

“因为住你这里距离学校近而且没那么丢人？总而言之，有些事情你应该知道。他要是——大变态之类的，你怎么办啊？”

“我真心不这么觉得，Roy。”

“他要是钓鱼执法的恋童癖诱饵怎么办？你可能会去蹲监狱。”

“我很确定他不是。而且，那样感觉有点……像跟踪狂，你不觉得吗？”

“我打赌他肯定对你都做过了。我打赌他有个秘密相册里面都是你的照片你只是还不知道而已。然后某一天你会下落不明，你会死得不明不白，到时候我会告诉所有问起你的人，我早就警告过你。”

“你真是 **史上** 最烂朋友。”

“是嘛，那么对你而言真是太不幸了，因为我差不多是你唯一的朋友。”

 

~*~

 

他们的网课要求他们观看校园戏剧演出。这个简直是，搞毛啊？如果Jason连肉身跑去教室上课的时间都没有，教授到底以怎样的姿势撞到脑袋才会觉得Jason有时间 **并且** 有钱去剧院看戏啊？

而且Jason不想一个人去。

要么一个人去，要么和Roy去。Roy不会去的，因为——

“戏剧有点gay。”

“看在上帝的面子上——你能不能摆脱对性别角色的固化观念？天啊，我发誓，你就是社会败坏的原因。而且，你 **就是** **gay** **好吗** 。还是说你到现在都没意识到自己在和我 **哥哥** ，那个名字里带个 **屌** 的混蛋约会，还定期摸他下面那个 **屌** ？”

“我只是想说戏剧啊音乐剧啊什么的，不是我的 **type** 。你为什么不约Tim一起去？”

Jason盯着自己的手机：“那样是不是太唐突了？约你的网友兼短信聊友第一次见面有什么操作协议吗？”

“直接问他就好了。神啊，你简直像个小猫咪一样。”

“猫咪实际上非常强壮而且——好了，好了，我 **明白了** ，别再打了。”

Jason一脚踹在Roy脸上，最后从沙发上滚了下去——

_要不要一起去看戏？_

不动声色地恐慌几分钟之后，Jason发了第二条短信——

_卧槽，我刚才那条大概像个变态，抱歉。_

一两秒之后Tim回复了短信——

_我是打算同意来着。_

_哦。呃。太棒了。那就周五八点的那一场？我们在剧院门前见？_

_那我来买票。_

_太棒了。_

_太棒了。_

_~*~_

约好看戏的那天，Jason发现自己傻站在衣柜前盯着衣服，决定不了到底要穿什么。去看戏的时候是穿休闲装吗？那么第一次见网友呢？这到底是怎么操作的啊？

在人际交流学课程里可没有一章介绍这个。

Roy也完全是在帮倒忙——

“你应该穿皮革，皮革总是百搭的。”

“闭嘴，混球。”Jason非常确定皮革是禁猎区。“见鬼去吧。”Jason套上一条牛仔裤，一件看起来挺干净的T恤。

“好吧，这条牛仔课也很下流好吗。”

Jason低头打量自己一眼：“我的牛仔裤怎么了？”

这条裤子是有点旧，没错。Jason已经买了好几年了，穿起来有点长，裤脚都磨损了，但穿起来真的很舒服。他很难买到这么合身的裤子。因为他个子有点太高，大部分裤子穿起来不是太短，就是太肥。

“问题倒是没有，但是你穿起来就是活生生的违反社会风化法律的案例。”

“那么……我应该换一条？”

“你应该换一条。”

结果Jason花了四个小时找出一身衣服不让他看起来仿佛“行走人间的性感之神”。

 

~*~

 

Jason不确定Tim应该长什么样子——但他最后选择站在剧院门口等待。他本以为肯定要迟到了，结果他还早到了十分钟。盯着每个路过的人、揣测他们是否就是他等的人的十分钟。

还有五分钟，门口所有人都在打量他，怀疑他是来惹事或者砸场子。

他担心自己是不是被放鸽子了。Jason第N次掏出手机，查看Tim有没有给他发短信。他眼角的余光中看见某人一路冲刺跑过来然后—— **卧槽** ，那一定是Tim，不然还会是谁？

Jason 对上帝祈祷他的下巴没掉在地上什么的——

Tim抬头看着他，眼镜后那双蓝眼睛眨了眨：“Jason？”

Jason咽了口唾沫，眨眨眼，头一歪：“Tim？”

Tim露出微笑，唇角微微向上一挑，白牙飞快一闪。

我的 **好上帝** 啊。Jason接下来要跟 **这个家伙** 并肩而坐，共处于一暗室之中，他要怎么才能分出注意力去看戏。卧槽。

“呃，你好。”

Tim把一缕碎发别到耳后，而Jason——

Jason啪地往脸上糊了一张笑脸：“走吧？”

 

~*~

 

“那么。你怎么看？”Jason问。因为如果Tim先问他的话，他一个字都说不出。Jason的人生中方才出现了三个小时的空白。只剩下： **哦上帝啊，** **Tim** **就坐在旁边。卧槽，他真帅。我的神啊，我真是太肤浅了，我的人生简直就是一出日间剧** 。

“还不坏？”Tim回答。他的声音。他的声音就像，好吧，这么说出来感觉傻乎乎的，但他的声音听起来就仿佛置身于梦幻之中，就像[《哈利·波特》里的卢娜•洛夫古德](http://baike.baidu.com/view/412002.htm)混搭[《悲惨世界》里的安灼拉 (Enjolras)](http://baike.baidu.com/view/10372258.htm)。

就好像——

过去几个月来一直和他文字交流的那个美妙的脑子突然被塞进一具天使或者精灵或者类似超凡脱俗的存在的身体里，差不多就是那样。

“你觉得呢？喜欢吗？”

Jason咳了一声，他打算一笑而过，结果笑声发出来比他平时高了一个音调，因为 **我完全不知道刚才都他妹的发生了什么** 。

“实际上，我其实没太注意看。”

Tim歪着头，两手插在口袋里问道：“不是你的那杯茶？我也不是特别热衷戏剧。不过，没关系吧，我猜。”Tim撇撇嘴，眯起眼睛说：“这时候按照剧本安排你是不是应该告诉我你实际上是戏剧专业，我刚才的话是对你极大的侮辱？”

“不，我不是戏剧专业的。”Jason挑起眉毛。“你觉得我 **看起来像** 戏剧专业的吗？”

“我不知道。”Tim微笑着，歪着脑袋抬头看着Jason说。“我看起来像哲学专业的吗？”

Tim看起来像是刚刚从街拍潮人的照片上走下来。没错，还是非常性感的潮人。不过Jason才不会对任何人说出来呢，永远不会。

“作为这么牙尖嘴利的一个人，你看起来比我想象得更加迷你。”

Tim对他眨眨眼，微微张开嘴，然后狡黠一笑，说：“为您方便起见，这具身体是一百五十二磅浓缩的辛辣智慧。”

_~*~_

Tim从视线里消失之后，Jason立刻飞奔去找到Roy，急刹车在他面前停下顺势坐在椅子里。店里的其他顾客神情诡异地打量他，但Jason丝毫不在意他们的目光。

“他真帅。”Jason压低声音说。“他就仿佛。 **卧槽，** **Roy** 。他整个人——怎么说，那双眼睛蓝得惊人，还有 **那张上帝不应容于世间的嘴巴** 。还有，他的 **头发** 。Roy——他还 **戴眼镜** 。还有。还有。我对天发誓，Roy，他的两条腿长得不可思议。我该怎么办？他真是 **太诱人了** 。”

Roy眨眨眼：“所以？有什么问题吗？”

“ **什么叫做** 有什么问题吗？问题就在于他 **太诱人了** 。我想——我的神啊，Roy，我简直想舔他。这样是不是太奇怪了？我觉得他尝起来一定像高清电影，像[Aaron Tveit](http://baike.baidu.com/view/7921919.htm)、[Dylan O'Brien](http://baike.baidu.com/view/7101316.htm)，像十九世纪的爱情小说。这样说奇怪吗？”Jason整个人充满了 **卧槽他为什么那么帅，帅得我的内心此刻波涛汹涌** ，距离爆炸真心只差五秒钟。

Roy咬着满嘴的辣酱薯条，眯起眼睛。

“那要取决于你想舔他哪里。”

Jason累感不爱地高举起双手，因为，他还能指望Roy那张嘴里吐出什么？

 

~*~

 

Jason发短信约Tim喝咖啡，Tim发短信约他吃午饭。

突然之间，Tim不再是那个Jason在网上迷恋上的那个家伙。不一样了，现在是 **Jason** **，他就是你生命中的又一个Darcy** **先生，但这一次真的可能有戏，因为他不是小说里的人物，也不是混蛋人渣。Jason** **你怎么还不带他去约会啊。Jason** **你们怎么到现在还没成一对啊。Jason** **。Jason** **。Jason** **。**

对此Jason只能说——“我真的没有你们以为得那么自虐。”

只不过他真的就是这么自虐。因为他绝对做不到不再见Tim、不再给他发短信。真心做不到啊。

 

~*~

 

Jason坐在他们固定的位置等着，Tim像一阵风一般冲进来，扑通把自己丢进对面的椅子里。这没什么不正常的。不正常的 **在于** Tim看起来一副下一秒就要发疯、把自己丢进早高峰车流里的样子。

“好吧。”Tim说。“我再也承受不了这种压力了。我觉得你非常迷人，我的朋友们完全不肯放过我，因为出于某些理由他们觉得我应该告诉你。我明白他们都是出于好意，但是。好吧。我觉得你的性格像磁石一样吸引我的性格，你的脸迷人得简直不可理喻。”

卧槽。Jason目瞪口呆地看着他。 **卧了个大槽** 。呃，怎么办。好吧，Jason通常都能反唇回敬，或者至少有话可说。但他人生中第一次，他的舌头不和他做好朋友了。

“然后。我只是。好吧。再见。”Tim转身就跑，一路飞奔出咖啡馆，而Jason——

Jason像个 **傻瓜** 一样坐着，竟然没有追上去吻住他，或者向他坦承自己对于他的 **一切** 永不熄灭的爱与向往——

“上帝啊。”Jason掏出手机开始发短信。因为，Tim已经占据了领跑优势。而且，赠送你一则趣味知识，Tim在高中是学校田径队主力，Jason则曾经是个小烟枪。他绝对没可能及时追上他。“我觉得我真心爱上你了。我了个去。我这操蛋的人生。”

 

~*~

 

问题是，无论Jason发多少条短信，打多少通电话，写多少封邮件，发多少条消息，Tim就是不回答。

这真是。真是。

“操蛋的人生。”Jason侧身躺着，蜷成一团，脸埋在沙发里。Roy叹了口气。

“兄弟，你遇到什么问题了？”

Jason遇到了九十九个问题，它们都贴着一个人的名字，Tim Drake，可以吗？可以。

他拒绝这么回答，所以他噼啪按动键盘，把笔记本电脑的外放音量调高——

“[ _Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't see you again. Something keeps me holding on to nothing_ _–_](http://www.xiami.com/song/1769779704?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.pGLZ2k) _”_ (Taylor Swift)

“老天在上 **卧槽** 。”Roy大叫道。Jason听见Roy在旁边一头撞在墙上。“你真的——你真心要这样？见鬼，见鬼去吧。”

Jason抬起一只手，对Roy竖起了那根手指。

几秒钟之后他听见Roy大力摔门离开，Jason就当这是允许他默默生闷气的口头许可。

 

~*~

 

只不过——

Roy发短信给他—— _我要亲自去会一会这个叫_ _Tim_ _的家伙，看看他妹的到底是怎么回事。你这个哭包。_

哦糟糕。 **糟糕透顶** 。他的人生这是什么展开？

 _但是Roy_ _，为什么这样？为什么这样——对我？混蛋。_ 【注3】

 _你要是真的开始用_ [ _五步抑扬格_ ](http://baike.baidu.com/view/1961107.htm) _发短信抱怨，我就把你绑在床上，用胶带把你的眼皮粘在额头上，强迫你看1974_ _年版的盖茨比，说到做到。_

_混球，我希望你出门被卡车撞。_

_太迟了，我找到他的教室了。蓝眼睛，戴眼镜，嘴巴秀色可操，是他吧？_

Jason打给Roy——“我要杀了你，用最痛苦最恶心的方式。”

“是吗，兄弟，随便你，小可怜。哦，嘿，下课了，人都往外走了。我觉得我找到他了。”

Roy挂断电话，Jason手忙脚乱想把自己从缠成一团的毯子里解放出来，结果他从沙发上滚了下去，扯着毯子摔在地板上。

他不知道Roy这么做究竟成功晋身真正的朋友，还是成功晋级超级大混蛋。他也不知道自己有Roy这样一个朋友说明什么。但是。好吧。

起码出于好意？

 

~*~

 

Jason盯着自己的短信记录。

Roy说得没错，他真是有史以来最悲催的人物了。

说真的—— _我是_ _Kirk_ _，你就是我的Spock_ ？ **这样的** 一句话怎么可能说服Tim、打动Tim分毫？

 

~*~

 

“Roy是个混球，我要把他的胳膊扯下来当棍子打到他半身不遂。”Jason接起电话立刻说道。“他伤害你了吗？他威胁你了吗？他是个混蛋，好吧，我很抱歉。”

“他什么都没做，只是告诉我你不间断地循环播放Taylor Swift就好像再不听就要过时了。”Jason往后缩。因为，他的Taylor Swift播放列表总时间的确长达六个小时。的确有那么一丁点儿可悲。

“他是个骗子满嘴谎话没半句是真的。”

Tim回答的时候似乎在笑：“他还告诉我应该听你把话说完。”

好吧，呃，如果是这样的话。“你就应该听他的，准没错。”

Jason在Tim回答之前深吸一口气，酝酿开始可能是他此生关于自己的感情问题的最真情实感、最啰嗦冗长的演说——

“我喜欢你。我特别喜欢你。其实有点不可理喻，因为我们在网络上认识，这种情节放在小说里不要太老套。但我觉得自从你发给我那封链接到《人体雕塑》([ _The Shape of Things_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shape_of_Things)) 的电子邮件之后，我就开始喜欢你了。那篇简直是。哇哦。我有点儿想亲你，因为那篇明显是隐喻丰富的寓言故事，充满了象征意义等等。”

那部剧本非常不可思议，尽管本身实际短小简单。他还记得自己当时觉得世上能有一个这么了解他、可以给他推荐阅读文本的人真是太好了。

他们那个时候刚刚交换过手机号码。

“现在想起来我也觉得真是太悲催了，但是我的朋友们对这件事都很混蛋，他们嘲笑我，说我是当代的Gatsby你知道吗？别问我，不然我肯定会走神去说Gatsby。但然后我们开始经常发短信之类的，他们就开始叫我Catherine。蠢毙了，说着的。 **千万别问** 。后来我们见面一起去看戏，然后，好吧。我接下来说的绝对是 **实话** 。我当时的心思没有一点儿放在剧情上，因为我完全被你迷翻了。你 **简直迷人得没天理、不公平** 。”

Jason轻轻地以头撞墙，舔了舔嘴唇——

“就是。老天。你戴着眼镜，镜片后面是那么一双惊人的眼睛。你还 **那么聪明** ，你会跟我讨论Spock和Kirk还有 **呃啊该怎么说** 。真不好意思啊，但上天不应该赋予像你这么好看的人熟记托尔金并能信手拈来的权利。”

他很确定自己达到了悲催的新境界，但是，说真的，Tim就是那么——呃啊， **人类语言没有足够的词语可以形容他** 。Tim就仿佛是Jason觉得诱人的几乎所有元素——如果不是几乎所有，那就是 **不折不扣地所有** ——所有元素聚集在一起，化做了这么一个人。

“ **所以** 。总而言之，我觉得你简直完美，你告诉我你喜欢我的时候，我真他妈惊呆了。那么。好吧。”

“好吧。"Tim回答，他听起来有点气喘。

门口传来敲门声，Roy——上帝，如果又是Roy忘带了钥匙之类的，Jason绝对要扭断那混蛋的脖子——

“等等——我得去应个门—— **Tim** ？”

Tim挂断电话把手机塞进口袋里。他的头发有点被风亲吻过的凌乱，脸颊上有一抹嫣然的红色。他翘起嘴角，仿佛天都亮了，真他妹的 **美极了** 。

天啊，Jason相信此刻他的下巴一定从脸部脱离，宣布就此独立，另觅自由天地去了。

“那么。你好。整件事里我表现得都有点混蛋，但真的是因为我非常害怕你会怎么回答。”

此刻Jason仿佛灵魂出窍般意识到自己一定一脸呆样。就站在门口，手机依然贴在耳边，傻乎乎像个土豆一样杵着。Tim不安地动了动。

“请一定在我溶解成紧张与悔恨混杂的一团之前说点什么。”

“你身上穿的这是莎士比亚吗？”

 

~*~

 

“那么，我的人生实际是一出日间肥皂剧。”Dick例行两月一次打电话来问候日常时，Jason宣布说。“实际上剧本相当不错。你看，没有人神秘昏迷或者离奇失忆，也没人突然多了秘密私生子。所以，耶。”

“恭喜你。你希望[Jensen Ackles](http://baike.baidu.com/view/3093778.htm)或者谁来扮演你吗？”

“滚蛋，你这个混球。我只说过 **一次** 他挺帅，突然之间你们张口闭口就都是他的名字了。而且，这世界上没有人能够完美地在电视上扮演Tim。”

“你真是个恋爱中的小傻瓜，弟弟。你给他买花了吗？你打算带他去高档餐厅吃烛光晚餐共饮一杯红酒吗？”

“没有。但是我们一起打了[Portal](http://baike.baidu.com/view/209420.htm)，在油管子上看漫展见面会视频马拉松到两个人都睡着。这是我一生中发生过的最美好的事情，我发誓。我们今晚计划是 **莎士比亚** 马拉松。你听到我刚刚说了什么吗？我都不敢相信，我们竟然要马拉松莎士比亚戏剧。”

电话那头传来一声长叹：“你们两个真是天生一对。”

 

 

**完。**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与[《是杀人现场还是浪漫喜剧》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2083365)为同一系列，请配合阅读。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注 1】twink 是年轻、纤细的男同性恋，通常与Bear相对。  
> 【注 2】stranger danger、bad touch、white van 都是家长或校方对儿童进行安全教育的主题，白色面包车代指儿童绑架。  
> 【注 3】原文为But Roy, why this? Why do this to me? You butt. 这句话共有五个音步，每个音步的重音落在第二个音节上，即为[五步抑扬格](http://baike.baidu.com/view/1961107.htm)。这种格律的翻译，就领会精神吧。


End file.
